A known connector for an optical fiber cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,068. The connector comprises, a body of the connector, at least one ferrule for encircling a corresponding optical fiber of the cable and for aligning the optical fiber along an interior of the body, coils of a compressible coil spring of the ferrule adapted for compression between a flange of the ferrule and a ridge of the body upon movement of the ferrule and the flange rearwardly of the body in response to pressure applied to a front of the ferrule.
The known connector is constructed for mated connection with a complementary connector, and for aligning an optical fiber in the known connector precisely in end to end alignment with another optical fiber in the complementary connector. The ferrule of the known connector precisely aligns the optical fiber along the axis of the ferrule. In turn, the ferrule is precisely aligned along an axis of the known connector. The coil spring biases the ferrule forwardly to prevent an air gap at the front of the optical fiber that would cause Fresnel effect reflections and allow scattered loss of optical signals being transferred from or to the optical fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,291 discloses a ferrule with an O-ring.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,887, 4,167,303 and 4,233,724 discloses a spring biased ferrule.